Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Absentia
Summary: What a silly line. Why would anyone say such a thing? And how could anyone think it the least bit romantic? Well… RobRae


**Summary:** What a silly line. Why would anyone say such a thing? And how could anyone think it the least bit romantic? Well… (Rob/Rae)

**Rating:** K (G) because it's a fluffy bit o' romance. My god, I've stooped to writing kiddy stories. FOR SHAME. ;;

**Disclaimer: **I have two jobs, and owning the Teen Titans is in neither description.

**AN:** It's pure, unadulterated fluff. OOC fluff, at that. Don't ask, okay? I'm working on romance at the moment. This is an unplanned **oneshot**, and it wouldn't be available to your eyes at all if not for the insistence of the lovely and magnificent EmaniaHilel. GO READ HER SHTUFF. It's tons better than my crappy quibbling. Now, go read _this_ story. Enjoy, hate, whatever, but please drop me a line. )

---------------------------

"Shut up and kiss me," Raven muttered.

"Excuse me?" came the incredulous, unexpected response.

Raven jumped in her spot on the couch, head whipping around to view a dubious Robin standing just behind her, a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Did you just say 'shut up and kiss me'?" Robin repeated, the half-laughing doubt in his voice only further riling the embarrassment Raven was trying to choke down.

Her primary self-defense mechanism kicking in immediately, the dark sorceress rolled her eyes irritably and gestured towards the TV with the remote. The screen displayed rolling credits, and in the corner of the screen was the Turner Classic Movies channel logo. "I caught the end of some ridiculous old movie. The lead female character was pathetic,falling weak and trembling into the hero's arms, like some damsel in distress."

Robin, still not quite enlightened, moved around to slouch beside her on the couch, setting his bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Looking at her with one brow raised and an amused smirk, he asked, "And what's wrong with that?"

Raven, now the incredulous one, shot him a look of mild disgust and pity, what amounted to a scandalized expression for the stoic empath. "What isn't? She just collapses into the man's arms like some shrinking violet, and gasps 'Shut up and kiss me'. That script writer should be dragged into the street and shot."

Robin swallowed a handful of popcorn, face scrunched in even deeper confusion. "Why? In the days that movie was made, most women were like that."

"You mean corny, weak, and melodramatic?"

"Well… yeah."

She scoffed. "You'll excuse me if I find that somewhat difficult to believe." Staring straight ahead at the still scrolling credits, she drawled, "And even if that were so, I find it even less likely a woman would just say 'shut up and kiss me'. That sort of thing is right up there with 'Come up and see me sometime'."

Robin popped another kernel into his mouth and rolled his eyes. "You just have no taste. Those movies, lines included, are classics."

"Classically corny."

"Aw, c'mon, Raven. That's not corny, it's timeless. It's… _classic_. Like… like 'It's just you and me, kid'."

She turned to stare at him drolly. "You _would_ think that. You're a hopeless cornball after all."

Robin jackknifed upright, leaning towards her. "What? Hey, I am not!"

Raven leaned on one arm and tilted her head at him, sneering. "Oh, please. You'd probably think it was utterly endearing if a girl said 'kiss me, you fool.'"

"Well maybe I would!" Robin shot back weakly, leaning closer to better get his point across. "I, after all, can appreciate such classic dialogue. You would too, if you weren't so busy being sarcastic about absolutely everything."

She made a noise in the back of her throat that, for anyone else, would be called a snort. "Better to be sarcastic than corny."

Robin, struck by a memory, grinned smugly in her face. "That so? Because if I do recall, you yourself have committed the corniest of corny acts: you _swooned_. I should know; _I_ was the one who caught you."

Raven scowled, also remembering. "I did not _swoon_. I fainted, and I think I was more than justified in doing so, given the circumstances." Uncomfortable with this line of thought, she attempted to keep the conversation light. "And be that as it may, when I woke up, I certainly did _not_ tell you to 'shut up and kiss me'."

Grinning even more arrogantly, the Boy Wonder waggled his eyebrows at the tempestuous sorceress. "Maybe you should have."

Raven blinked twice rapidly, color warming her cheeks as the birds suddenly realized how close they were leaning towards each other.

Robin, his eyes widening, tried to backpedal furiously. "Uh, not that I would have, of course. Ahaha! Because that really _would_ have been corny, and I mean, the timing would be terrible, and the setting, and I mean—what I'm trying to say is—"

Raven stared at him, an irritated tic developing at the corner of her mouth as her leader stuttered and stumbled most uncharacteristically, his face flushing bright and hands gesturing nervously. Coming to the end of her patience, she interrupted his awkward babbling. "Robin."

"Uh—y-yes? Oh no, you're mad. I'm sorry, really--"

Growling quietly, she stuck her face very close to his, glaring narrowly at the opaque whites of his mask. "Shut _up_."

His mouth shut with a click, and he sat staring at her for a silent moment, his hidden eyes searching hers, the heat in his cheeks rising and his ragged breath fanning over her face, disturbing the hair framing her cheeks. Very quietly, he asked, "…And kiss you?"

Raven's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth—to say something, she didn't know quite what—Robin closed the all too short distance remaining between them, gently, sweetly covering her lips with his.

An endless, all too brief moment later, he pulled away and scooted back from her, gaze cast down upon the couch cushions as he raked a hand through his hair. "Ah… sorry, Raven, I guess I… got caught up in the moment."

Raven could say nothing. She was speechless, breathless. It was a good thing she was sitting down, because her knees felt like jelly. Her eyes roved over his averted face, as if trying to memorize every plane and line. Her own cheeks warm, she took a deep breath, wet her lips, and began, "Robin—"

And was interrupted by Cyborg's entrance into the common room, on a quest for a three-meat sandwich.

The oldest Titan paused en route when he spotted the birds and the TV, which was now segueing into a Western. "Hey, y'all watching something? 'Cause I was kinda hopin' to kick BB off the high score chart on Mega Monkeys 3."

Smoothing her ruffled feathers, Raven schooled her features into cool indifference and answered, "No. It just ended."

Cyborg thanked her and continued into the kitchen.

Gathering her wits about her, Raven rose from the couch and moved quickly towards the hallway, pausing with her hand on the jamb. "You, know, Robin… you were right."

Daring again to raise his gaze, Robin turned to look at her in some confusion. "I was?"

Smiling slightly over her shoulder, Raven nodded. "It was… classic."

---------------------------

**AN Part Deux:** Yeah, it sucks. I'm aware. It's weak, and silly, and sooooo out of character. But it kinda grabbed me and _made_ me write it. Plus, I felt I owed something to those who actually remember who I am. I really am not dead, and Awkward Entanglements has _not_ pooped out. Chapter's three's a'comin'. +sighs+ Things didn't go quite according to my designs, but do they ever? Keep your pants on, folks. It's on the way.

Uber thanks to Em, who beta'd and edited both versions of the ending of this little monster. Just so ya know, from now on, nothing I put out is going up without an Em screening first. We're in cahoots now. XD Feel free to bug us both about each other. We'll pass the pokes on. (she's prolly gonna put a boot in my bum for this later. XD)

Hi to SnufflesWillRise (if ya read this) because you were kind and sweet and still remember I exist, and because it was indescribably thrilling to be asked about in a review for somebody else's work. XD

Also hi to Jurodan (Our Betaman, heheh) just cuz he's a sweetheart. If you somehow end up reading this +GLOMP+ for you, and hi to Nina.

And also hello and deep apologies to any other reviewers of my other stuff whom I have jilted for so many months. I'll thank you all properly when I update AE. )

Shoo! Go review!

Or I will rhyme! To the end of time!


End file.
